


About friends and love

by ChaosQueenOo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is great, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, I'm so bored sometimes, Let's see what happens, Mostly Modern AU, Multi, Thilbo Bagginshield - Freeform, Throin is grumpy, maybe some smut, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosQueenOo/pseuds/ChaosQueenOo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little One Shots. Mostly modern AU. Mostly Bagginshield, because I love them. (Who doesn't?) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to make a fool of yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and english is not my first language, so be nice! :D  
> I also don't have a beta, so every mistake is my fault.  
> This work can also be found at http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/55b8a7690004e3b4225a35d2/1/About-friends-and-love in german.
> 
> I do not own anything except for the stupid ideas in my head, because obviously I'm not a genuis like Mr. Tolkien.
> 
> Reviews are (of course) always wanted! Have fun!

"Hey Bilbo, may I go home now? You know, I have this date with Nori this evening..."  
"Sure. I don't believe any customer will come in the last half hour."  
"Great. See you tomorrow, then."  
"Hey, Bofur?"  
"Yes?"  
"Be on time tomorrow. No matter how comfortable his bed may be, all right?"  
"Of course!"  
And with a little laugh he was disappeared around the next corner.   
Just half an hour and I can call it a day, as well. Just too bad, that everything's cleaned yet and no customers in sight. Maybe I can close the café a little earlier today?   
Unusual for a monday evening, but okay. I don't want to say something about it.  
So I grab the keys and walk around the counter, straight to the door.  
I just crossend half of the café, when the little bell over the door rang. Great. That was to expected.  
"Excuse me, you wanted to close?"  
And there he was. HE. Well, not that I know him, but he just looks like a dream wich obviously became true. Long black hair with silver hanks, falling elegant over his shoulders, his trimmed beard, framing his striking face and offf, this suit, which fits him perfectly. Really, from miles away you can see that there are lots of muscles under it. Lots of!  
"Are you okay?"  
"Eh...what?" Great. Really great Blbo!  
"I asked if you're okay. You don't move and you look a little pale to be honest."  
"Yes...eh...no, I mean, I'm okay. What can I get you?"   
I kind of ran behind the counter. And oh god, my face feels like it's gonna burn, I can't belive I'm just blushing like lovesick teenager. And this guy ist still standing at the door, looking at me like I was a douchebag.   
"So?"  
This seemed to wake up the supermodel and he walks to the counter as well.  
"Just a double espresso, please."  
"Oh, hard day?" Well done Bilbo, smalltalk is your force!  
"You can say so. The clients were all only annoying and bitching today."  
"Mh...hard to belive."  
"What's hard to belive?"  
"That anybody's bleating at you. With your attitude, it seems to me, that everybody has respect." FUCK!  
"What?"  
"Eh...I...that's not what I meant. Just...well...what I meant was...you look good...no...yes, but I didn't want to say that...man...imposant! That's the word!"  
Is the any hole in the ground where I can hop in?  
"I think I look good?" Really? That's everything he remembers?  
"Eh...yes." And fast spinning around and just make this fucking espresso Bilbo! To go...of course.  
"What's your name, by the way?"  
Just breath Bilbo. It'll be over soon.  
"Bilbo."  
"Bilbo...I'm Thorin." Why is he telling me this?  
When I finished make the espresso and I feel like my face isn't as red as a tomato anymore, I turn around an OH MY GOD! This smile is mindblowing!  
I hand him his espresso and just hope, that he doesn't reconise my shaking when I give him his change.  
"Hey Bilbo?"  
"Yes?" What else? I just wanna go home, hide in my bed and never get up again.  
"You want to go out with me?"  
"What?" WHAT? I think I have to go to the doctor, something's wrong with my ears.  
"I know this nice little itialian restaurant just around the corner. What about tomorrow?"  
Say something Bilbo! Now!  
"Ehm...yes?"  
"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow in the evening. I really look forward to it."  
And with a last wink he turns and walks out of the café like nothing ever happened. I'm so shocked, that I just stand there, grinning.  
I have a date!


	2. How to make a fool of yourself 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo got his date...and it doesn't really end like he was expecting it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English still is not my first language and I still don't have a beta. So every mistake is my own fault.
> 
> And Mr. Tolkien still was a genius and I'm not, that's why every person person belongs to him, not to me.
> 
> Please leave some reviews, otherwise I don't know if you like it.
> 
> Have fun! <3

* * *

 

"Sir? Can you hear me? Stay awake, please!"  
"Where am I?"  
"Can you tell me your name, plase?"  
"Bil...Bilbo Baggins."  
"Allight. Mr. Baggins you're in St. Jone's hospital, because you fainted. There will be a doctor soon who will examine you before you can go home with your escort."  
Hospital? Fainted? Escort? THORIN!

 

* * *

 

**1 1/2 hours earlier**

_"Bilbo! Relax!"_   
_"I am relaxed!"_   
_"This is the third time you're cleaning this place!"_   
_"There's still dirt!"_   
_"Dirt? There will be a hole in the table if you continue wiping like that! You'll go change your clothes now!"_

_Allright. So I make my way to the staffroom. But not without sending Bofur an evil look, wich he just comments with a laugh. I and excited? Or nervous? Anything but nervous! I mean, sure, I'm 31 and my last date (2 years ago) endet with Bofur ans me watching Bridget Jones and eating a whole pack of ice-cream by myself, but nevertheless I'm not nervous._   
_When I changed my clothes I walk back to the café just to recgonize that Thorin still isn't there._

_"He's still not here."_   
_"We're closing in 5 minutes. He will arrive soon."_   
_"How can you be so sure? Maybe he just twited me and he is married and has kids and lives happy-"_   
_"Bilbo! He didn't twite you. He will be here any second and pick you up. And now calm down, okay?"_   
_"How do I look? Am I overdressed? Underdressed? Dressed completely horrible?"_   
_"I think you you good."_   
_"Me, too!"_   
_Sure. Just in this Moment he has to walk in the cafe without me or Bofur noticing it. And he probably heard everything. And right in front of my face is standing Bofur who tries really hard not to laugh. Great beginning of this evening!_   
_"Thorin...hi...shall we go?"_   
_While leaving the cafe I try my best not to notice how excellent Thorin looks in his suit._

_The italian restaurant really is almost around the corner. After only a 5-minute-drive in Thorins car we arrive and are leaded to our table. We choose we like to eat short after our drinks arrive and jolt with each other._   
_"So, Bilbo...tell me a little about you."_   
_"Well, there's not much to be told. I grew up with my parents. After high school I started workling in my mother's café and after the death of my parents I took it over. Yesterday you said something about clients. Are you working as a lawyer or something?"_   
_"Not really. I'm the head of a IT-firm."_   
_"Sounds interesting."_   
_"It isn't. Most of my work includes paperworks. And fighting with clients is not only boring, but also annoying."_   
_"Then...why are you doing it?"_   
_"Because this is what I can. My father used to rule the firm before he passed away. He gave it to my sister and me. I kind of grew up in this firm."_   
_"Gentlemen. Here's your food. Enjoy it."_   
_"Thank you. And by the way. Some people say that I have a special authority which helps at dealing with clients."_   
_"Oh, I believe that! Your voice allone probably has the power to bring everyone at your side!"_   
_Fuck off, Bilbo! Thinking **first** , Speaking **second**!_   
_"How do you mean that?"_   
_"Well, with your voice you could read out of a childrens book and I would still melt away."_   
_Ooookay, the thing with the thiking first didn't work so well. Maybe because my brain already shut itself down. And my face begins to burn. I can bet I look like a lubster right now._   
_"That...I didn't mean it like that...I...well..."_   
_"Thanks for the compliment."_   
_"Eh...you're welcome?"_   
_Well. That's the time to apologize oneself for a moment, before I continue rambling._   
_"I...I'll be right back okay?"_   
_After a nod from Thorin I try to stand up without him noticing how weak my knees are (Not that easy with Thorins unbelievable smile) and start my way to the toilets. Now don't walk against a table or something! Just a few metres left and I can finally take a deep breath._

 

* * *

 

And that's where my memory ends. But my thoughts are interrupted when the door opens and the doctor enters the room. After a short examination he sais that I'm allowed to go home. Well, at least something. But when I enter the floor there's no Thorin in sight. He probably went home.  
"Bilbo!"  
In the welcome-area there's the surprise. A worried looking Thorin is running towards me.  
"How are you? What did the doctor say?"  
"I have a mild concussion and should stay in bed the next days."  
"Okay, come, I drive you home."

Silence. There's only the noise of the engine. Apart of this...embarrassing silence. Well, my head may be thankful for it because the headache began.  
"How are you?"  
"Fine. Just headache...How...How did it happen, by the way?"  
"Well, you wanted to go to the toilet and when you were almost there the door wnet open and smashed against your head. You fainted and a waiter called the ambulance."  
Great. Thank god we're almost there. I just want to go into my bed and forget the evening. I guess he's not interested in seeing me again, anyway.  
"So, here we are. I'll bring you to your door."  
Even now he doesn't speak a word.  
"I'm sooooo sorry. Honestly, I messed up the whole evening and behaved like a douchebag. I really can understand if you don't wanna see me again. Anyways, thanks for the invitation."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"What am I...Du you have the concussion? Just for you to remember: This date was ending in the emergency!"  
"Bilbo! This accident wasn't your fault. And you didn't behave like a douchebag either. And I want to see you again."  
"What?" WHAT? "Really?"  
"Really. May I finaly kiss you? That's what I want to do since we're out of the emergency!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop! I love happy endings. :D:D
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! <3


	3. Well, that's business!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, it's been a long time since I postet the last time, I'm soooo sorry.   
> But I begin to study chemistry soon, and everything's a bit stressful at the moment.
> 
> And I forgot to say: If you have any wishes or ideas for one-shots, please write them in the comments or send me a massage! :))
> 
> Have fun! :D

"Okay, we will wait ten minutes from now, not any longer!"

"You won't regret it Bilbo, I promise!"

"I really hope so, Ori. If this shotting doesn't go off without a hitch, then we don't get any pay and that's not what I can use right now."

"Still no success with your book?"

"I...I just don't understand it! 13 publishers read it and not a single one wanted to publish it! 13!"

"You'll gonna have success! And they didn't **not** like it, like I understood. Just a few changes...

"NO! No changes, no reductions, nothing! This is my baby and it's gonna stay like it is. And if I have to bleed through as a photograpfer the next 3 years to earn some money, then I will do it."

Bleed through. That is exact the right word. Since pretty accurate one year, Bilbo's taking pictures for different campaigns. And he's really not bad. At least there are enough jobs that he can afford a beautiful little flat and free weekends on wich he can write. Honestly, he really would be pretty pleased with his job **if** there wasn't a problem. A huge problem: **The models!**

It's always said, that female models are divas and that they can do nothing, except for looking good, but Bilbo didn't have problems with women. They're always professional and super nice. No, Bilbo likes working with female models, but unfortunately not often. He mostly works with male models and they are ways worse than the women. The word diva has obviously nothing to do with the sex of a person. Bilbo doesn't know if it's because  the men think they are something special in the modelbusiness, or if it's just their ego. Anyway, most of them behave like they necessarily have to show who's the Alpha male and who has to subdue.   
So it can happen that poor Ori (His best friend and his assistant) has to run around the whole day to fulfil special requests. A diet coke with exactly 3 icecubes here, incense sticks with the smell of vanilla, for the right modd, there. Once, someone wanted a burger from his favorite restaurant, so Ori had to drive all across the city (with his bike) and when he came back the model wasn't hungry anymore. And everything just because the clients say, that the models wishes have to be fulfilled. Okay. But they're not even on time! More than once, Bilbo asked himself if the part _punctuality_ was skippe, when they were raised. And today has to be such a day...of corse!

The model is 45 minutes over time right now. And Bilbo doesn't really believe that he will appear. Now he's sitting here with Ori in his little studio and is waiting, and waiting, and waiting...  
And he does it only, because the clients want to have a model wich doesn't fit in. He has hundrets of models in the register, but of corse all of them are clean, no striking facial features, the common boreness. And then there was Ori with his rescue. And this rescue was called Thorin Oakenshield. Okay, the name was pretty unusual, but this man was perfect for the shooting. Long, black hair with silver hanks, the unbelievable striking face, a well trimmed beard and beautiful blue eyes. Okay, he just saw one picture of him and he has no idea how his body looks like, but if it just looks half as good as his face, then hallelujah!

"Ori?"

"Dwalin! Finally!"

Ori jumped out of his seat and ran to his _maybe-maybe-not-lets-see-what-happens-boyfriend_. When Bilbo arrives at he little group, Ori and Dwalin stop hugging and OH...Dwalin is a hugger...and he huggs pretty tight...nice.

"Bilbo! Nice to see you again. How are you?"

"Fine...if you just...could stop...squashing me."

"Oh, of corse, sorry. Bilbo may I intodruce you: This is Thorin, my best friend since college."

"Hi, I'm Bilbo."

Bilbo shakes Thorins hand and is greeted with a not understanable mumbling. How lovely.

"I'm really sorry that we're late, but there was a bad accident on our way and the traffic stood still."

"It's okay, just would have been nice if you had called. I was right before packing things together and going home.

"I tried to call Ori, but his mobile was off."

"Ops!"

"Well, now you're here. Thorin, du you want to go change your clothes?"

"The faster we're done, the better!"

Aaaand he was gone to the backpart of the studio with Ori.

"I'm really sorry if he's a bit...grumpy...well...actually he's pretty nice, you just have to get to know him better."

"Well, we're not here to make friendships. We're here to work. The mainthing is that we get good pictures."

And they did. They got great pictures actually. The suit from the client were fitting perfectly on this muscular body. Thorins faial expressions were unbelievable. It was almost like he flirted with the camera. This man was a whole different person in front of the camera. He did what Bilbo told him and he didn't have any special wishes. Not a single one!

When the shooting is finished (after only 3 hours! They never were this fast!), Ori, Dwalin and Thorin are talking, whlie Bilbo packs his cameraequipment and prepares for the next day. Suddenly he hears movement next to him and looks up, straight into the beaming face of Ori.

"We want to go to a pub, yet. Are you coming with us?"

"So that you and Dwaling can enjoy each other and I can challenge Thorin in keeping silence? Don't be mad, but no, thanks."

"Oh, come on Bilbo! I promise you, that we won't redline you. Please?"

With a sigh he stands up and looks to Dwalin and Thorin, looking excited (Thorin annoyed) back.

"Alright. But not too long so I can write a bit when I'm home!"

"Wonderful!"

And there they are in an obviously very hip cocktail-bar (didn't Ori say, that they wanna go to a pub?) and Bilbo tries to conzentrate on his meanwhile warm beer. Just don't look up. He made this mistake earlier and was confrontated with a pair of blue eyes, looking at him suspicious.

"Ori says you're writing a book at the moment? Sounds fascinating."

"Yes. I just finished one and now I'm working on a new one."

"You still wrote one? Really? What's the title? Maybe I still heard of it."

"That is unlikely because I didn't find a publisher yet."

"Then it can't be really good."

Oh. The first real sentence from Thorin und such a nice one. A little shocked and surprised Bilbo looked to him, while Dwalin just moans bugged and hides his face behind his hands and Ori looks rotational between the three men.

"Pardon me?"

"I said: It Can't be that good, if you didn't find a publisher yet."

"Luckily, this is still a question of taste!"

"So, you're an author without success who has to earn his money as a photographer? I immediately thought that you doesn't fit in this...business."

"Thorin! What's wrong with you?"

Sweet that Dwalin want's to save this evening, but it's still ruined for Bilbo.

"Oh Dwalin, let him talk. I really want to know what Thorin means."

"Well, that's easy: There's the modelbusiness with the tall, gorgeous and beautiful bodies, and there's you: Short, a little plump and your curls, just like you just climbed out of bed."

"THORIN!"

"Okay, I don't have to listen to that. I'll go!"

And with a "Have a nice evening" (of corse just for Dwalin and Ori) he walked out of the bar without paying attention to the shouts of Ori.

That. Is. Unbelieveble. He doens't have to listen to such things from a guy he just met and who acts like he wouls hate everyone and everything around. Bilbo just walked 5 minutes (Yes, he has to walk, because he doesn't drive, when he drank! GREAT!), when he hears someone shouting his name.

"Bilbo, wait, please!"

Stop! This is not Ori and this is not Dwalin. Ohhh, no, now Thorin is running after him? All he wants is to sit in front of the tv with a tea. Nevertheless he stops with a huge sigh and waits. He is just to nice for this world! When Thorin catched up with him he wraps his jacket a little tighter and hopes, that he can move on. It's getting really cold.

"Bilbo...I...I apologize for what I was saying.

Thorin is little bit out of his breath, but Bilbo could hear something in his voice. Was he really sorry?

"Really, I...I had a bad day and...I use to wreak my bad mood on others, then."

"Well...maybe you just were right. I'm really an author without success and I'm stuck in a job I even don't like that much. Let's just forget it, I really want to go home."

He wants, but he can't. When he turns and tried to go, Thorin grabbs his arm, turns him back again and...kisses him? This guy now also dared to kiss him? Bilbo is ways to shocked to do anything and when Thorin finished the kiss he can't do anything, except for staring at him and opening and closing his mouth like a fish, while searching for words.

"I like your few extra pounds and I like your hair, too. They make you look...cute. And you're not short, you have the perfect size."

Did he just hear right? Obviously, because Thorin's still holding him and watching him really seriously. Just a tiny space and Bilbos lips would be on his again. But...he just knows this man for...what? 6 hours? Oh, screw the prudence. Bilbo leans forward and immediately feels the lips of Thorin, who's now kissing back. And ohhh, this feels good! Especially Thorins beard, scratching against his chin.

When they finish the kiss and look in each others eyes, all Bilbo could think: Maybe this evening wasn't thaaaat bad.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!
> 
> Don't forget the comments! I know you guys red the storys and it's a pity when I don't know if you like them! :D


End file.
